It is a well known fact that a driver or passenger in an automobile is somewhat restricted in movement and in some cases has little or no place to temporarily hold his or her beverage container. Many commercially available auto beverage holders are said to be unsatisfactory as far as the designs for adjustability, stability and more importantly storageability when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,211 to McConnell discloses a holder for beverage containers and the like for steadily, but removably and replaceably, supporting such a beverage container in a vehicle so as to prevent spilling of the contents of the beverage container when the vehicle is moving. The holder is foldable into a relatively compact boxlike configuration so as to protrude minimally from the supporting surface of the vehicle when not in use. It is appreciated that the holder is functionally and commercially advantageous with respect to storageability in view of many commercially available holders which lack the ability to be compacted for storage in the vehicle thus limiting the number of convenient and/or available spaces for such storage. However, the holder of the '211 reference requires a complex design to facilitate the disclosed folding characteristic and is operative to be attached to an upstanding supporting surface for use in a vehicle.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a selectably attachable container holder for a vehicle wherein the holder includes a collapsible feature that facilitates storage in a plurality of convenient locations within the interior of the vehicle when not in use.